Absolutely Perfect
by beware of trips
Summary: During class one day Remus Lupin thinks about (and denies) his crush. The absolutely perfect Marlene McKinnon...


A.N. - Okay, I started writing this MONTHS ago, and just got around to finishing it! Yeah for me! I'm not sure it I should continue this or not, so tell me what you think it reviews. And remember, a cookie for anyone who reviews!!!  
  
Absolutely Perfect  
  
Marlene McKinnon ran her long, slim fingers through her perfect dark brown hair. Large purple earrings dangled from her ears. Her brown eyes glistened as she laughed at something her friends said. She wore no stockings or shoes. Instead just a pair of bunny slippers. On any other girl in Hogwarts they would have clashed horribly with the girls' uniform. But on Marlene they looked perfect. Absolutely perfect. Of course everything about her was per -  
  
"Make it a little more obvious, why don't you?" Peter Pettigrew drawled sarcastically.  
  
Remus Lupin pulled himself off of the floor where he had been picking up his fallen quill.  
  
"What are you talking about, Pete? Make what more obvious?" Remus Lupin asked him, playing dumb.  
  
"Oh, honestly!" he muttered, shaking his head. "It's called sarcasm, Remus! Stop staring at Marlene McKinnon!"  
  
"I wasn't staring at her," he said, blushing a bit.  
  
"Whatever. Just finish your work. I have to copy it."  
  
"I wasn't staring at her!"  
  
"He wasn't staring at who?" Sirius Black turned his head around and looked at them. "Who was he staring at, Peter?"  
  
James Potter turned around as well. "Don't be nosey Sirius!" He paused for a moment then looked excitedly at Peter. "Who was he staring at?"  
  
Emmaline Vance , who was sitting behind them, reached over, pinched his cheek, and cooed, "Does our little Remy-kins have a crush?"  
  
"No." Remus squatted their hands away and awkwardly started playing with the sleeves of his robes.  
  
"Aww, he's shy about it!" said Dorcas Meadows. "Who is it Peter?"  
  
"No one!"  
  
Peter rolled his eyes and pointed. "Marlene McKinnon."  
  
Had Remus not been busy examining the scars on his wrists he may have noticed the shocked faces on James and Sirius.  
  
"You mean that psycho?" asked James. "Why?"  
  
He looked up. "I don't like her!"  
  
"Sure," said Peter rolling his eyes. "Whatever."  
  
"But I really don - "  
  
"She wears slippers to school everyday! She's insane!" stated Dorcas.  
  
"James," asked Emma, trying to change the subject, "can we switch seats?"  
  
"No!" said James.  
  
"Please!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I want to sit by Sirius!" she said in a happy, anxious voice. She sent a perfect smile at James. He sighed.  
  
"Sirius, tell your girlfriend to stop being so clingy."  
  
"Emma, stop being clingy," said Sirius as he smiled back at Emmaline.  
  
"Sirius, do you do everything James tells you?" asked the amused Dorca.  
  
"No!" He pushed his chest out. "Sirius his own man! He do what he want to do!" He pounded on his chest.  
  
"No, James is his own man," Peter said, trying to hold back his smile. "And Sirius is his man."  
  
"I am not!"  
  
"Class, settle down!" yelled Professor McGonagall.  
  
Everyone quieted down and turned back to their work. As Peter grabbed Remus's paper and started copying answers Remus dared to shoot another look at Marlene.  
  
She sat next to Frank Longbottom. She looked hard at her paper then asked Frank something. He grabbed her paper and wrote something on it. She then put her quill down and leaned back in her chair, obviously finished.  
  
Ot of nowhere, Marlene turned her head around and looked straight at Remus. She smiled and mouthed 'Hi Remus.'  
  
Remus's eyes widened. He opened his mouth and found it dry.  
  
More than anything he wanted to mouth back 'Hi Marlene' and smile as sweetly as she did.  
  
Of course no one in the world could smile as sweetly as Marlene McKinnon. No one. Especially not him.  
  
She continued to smile at him, expecting him to mouth something back.  
  
He mounted all his courage and said, "Hi Marlene."  
  
Every other person in the class (including Professor McGonagall) turned to look at Remus Lupin. He sank down in his chair to hide his blushing.  
  
"Five points from Gryffindor, Mr. Lupin," said Professor McGonagall. "You're a prefect. I expect better from you than to disrupt my class."  
  
What Remus wanted to be, at the most, a whisper turned out to be a loud, awkward yell. Several people in the class were laughing, including Remus' own friends. But no one was laughing at him.  
  
No, they were laughing at the beautiful Marlene McKinnon.  
  
At the point her hair hide her face as she stared down at her desk. Frank was glaring daggers at Remus and Lily Evans was trying to console Marlene, but it didn't seem to be doing much good. Alice Pettigrew was still sitting at her desk the right way, next to Lily. She scribbled something quickly on a scrape piece of parchment and, with a glance at the teacher, chucked it at Remus.  
  
It bounced off his head and landed in front of Peter. Before Remus had a chance to grab it Peter was already reading it. He rolled his eyes when he finished. "My boring sister," he stated simply and handed it back to its rightful owner.  
  
All it said on it was: DIE LUPIN!!!  
  
He sighed and laid his head down on the table. 'Stupid, stupid, stupid!' he thought over and over.  
  
As a child, even his wildest dreams didn't include him being one of the most popular boys in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. In fact Remus was fairly sure he would never even get into Hogwarts! Much less have friends like he did now.  
  
No, he always thought he would be in a group like Marlene's. After all he was a somewhat scrawny, bookish boy. Not to mention the fact that he was a werewolf.  
  
Marlene and her friends always looked like they were having fun. They needn't torture innocent people when they were bored. They would find something better to do. Something that didn't end in people seeking revenge upon them.  
  
But, alas, it wasn't easy being popular. He was sure Marlene never had to put up with things as complicated as this.  
  
He just hoped that one day she could understand.  
  
And he hoped that day was soon.  
  
After all, how could Marlene not forgive him? She was the most understanding person he had ever met.  
  
Just more proof that she was absolutely perfect. 


End file.
